1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to body production lines, for example, of motor vehicles. It aims more particularly at a process and apparatus for assembly of these bodies by use of such lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art in this specific field does not disclose or suggest any system capable of permitting the passage on the same line of a plurality of models of vehicles and of their evolutionary variants.
Generally, tools are put onto lateral frames which can move parallel to the axis of transfer and are indexable at the work station. Each pair of frames is specific to a particular body.
The drawbacks thus encountered are numerous:
1. The geometry of a body is obtained by two independent frames of reference;
2. Taking into account the axial references on a body is difficult;
3. Robots or operators must intervene between or through these lateral frames;
4. The passage of at least three different bodies becomes very difficult;
5. The weight to be moved is considerable;
6. The principle used is incompatible with welding involving manual tongs; and
7. Reconvertability remains difficult.